


we will rock you

by retts



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn, filthy man sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: porn prompts from tumblr!‘Are you gonna fuck me or not?’ Dele interrupted, head tilting so he could catch Eric’s bottom lip between his teeth and bite down.





	we will rock you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: angry sex? make up sex? first sex as a couple? 
> 
> uhhhhhhhh

_This isn’t the last time_ , Dele told himself but his hands clutched at Eric’s shoulders even more tightly. He threw his head back when he felt Eric’s fingers between his legs, pressing, seeking and finding.

‘Del,’ said Eric roughly.

Dele met Eric’s gaze.

Eric slowly circled Dele’s entrance with his thumb. He kept his gaze on Dele’s face and Dele could feel the heat rise to his cheeks and spread down his neck and chest. Those blue eyes were dark, eyebrows furrowed, and he looked like he was in pain. Dele dug his fingernails into the back of Eric’s neck, urging him down until their foreheads touched. Dele gasped and arched when Eric’s fingers found the sweet spot.

Eric licked his lips. ‘Del,’ he said again. ‘I - ’

‘ _I think it would be for the best if we..._ ’ Eric had let the words trail but there was no doubt what he meant. Everything in Dele had recoiled at the possibility but he’d been so furious that he had almost, almost said the words _‘Yeah, Diet, I think it’s better to be done with all of this bullshit’_ just to be the one to say them first. Instead, he’d reeled Eric in and kissed him with all the anger and bitterness threatening to break his heart. _Put off the inevitable_ , a voice in his head had whispered as they’d undressed each other and fell on the bed in a tangle.

‘Are you gonna fuck me or not?’ Dele interrupted, head tilting so he could catch Eric’s bottom lip between his teeth and bite down. Eric retaliated by pressing hard on his prostate. Gasping, Dele let go and Eric swooped down and kissed him, tongue licking at the inside of his mouth. Eric didn’t stop kissing him as he pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his cock. The move was unexpected and Dele was tight enough that it burned on the way in and out, Eric not giving him time to adjust before he was thrusting at a steady space because he knew that Dele could take it. Showing that he _knew_ Dele could take it.

And Eric kept on kissing him, swallowing Dele’s gasps and curses, giving Dele his own.

Dele was distracted by every point of contact between them: mouths, groins, cocks, the tight muscles on Eric’s shoulders, the slick inside of his thighs as they bracketed Eric’s hips. He was hot all over, arms and legs trembling as he held on. Eric had him pinned down on the bed, fucking into him with slow rolls of his hips. Eric gave a particular hard thrust that made Dele’s toes curl. His cock was trapped between their bellies, rubbed down each time Eric moved. It was electric and too much and not at all enough.

By this time, Dele would be talking about how good it felt, how good _Eric_ made him feel. Laughing whenever Eric’s dick accidentally slipped out. Dragging kisses along Eric’s jaw. They would be whispering all the things they tend to hide in the light of day, their hands tender on each other.

This was all wrong. They were all wrong. The sex was still fantastic even when they were teetering on the brink of destruction. It ticked Dele off and made him want to cry, his ribcage squeezing tight around his heart. He focused on the physical, instead, the way Eric’s thrusts were growing rough and erratic. How Eric was still quiet except for the gasps. The way he stopped himself from saying Dele’s name. Eric unstuck them, went on his knees, and pulled out without warning, causing Dele to curse him.

‘On your knees,’ commanded Eric, voice low and hard, refusing to be disobeyed.

Dele’s cocked jerked and he held it in his sweaty hand, stroking it as he turned around and presented himself. Eric grasped his arse in both hands and squeezed them together, pulled them apart, and pushed back inside in one smooth glide. Dele fell down on the bed with a grunt, forehead pressed to the mattress, his fingers twisting around the corner of a pillow. He brought it closer to his face and rested his cheek on it. It smelled like Eric, the natural scent of him mixed with his shampoo, and Dele opened his mouth and breathed it in. His wrist ached, his thighs shook, and his ass burned but it was all pooling low in his gut, a liquid heat that grew hotter and hotter with every stroke of his hand, every wet in-and-out of Eric’s dick, every squeeze of Eric’s fingers on his ass. It just built up and built up and built up -

Eric suddenly shoved forward, his dick twitching inside Dele, and Dele felt the burst of warmth inside him as Eric fell on his back and moaned into his ear and it was the end of him, his own orgasm punching a muffled cry from his throat.

Eric wrapped a hand around Dele’s own and milked the last few drops from his sensitive cock, Eric still lazily thrusting into the mess he created. It was too much, nerve endings scraped raw, and Dele made a weak noise as he shook Eric’s hand off. Eric kissed the back of his neck and slowly pulled out of him. More come slid down the inside of his thighs and he shivered. He felt utterly filthy in the best way possible. Dele collapsed on the bed, still catching his breath, and pushed his face into Eric’s pillow.

He was boneless, steeped in the afterglow, but there was a growing hollowness to it. Eric got out of the bed and walked into the en-suite. Dele heard the tap sputter open. His arm was flung across the bed, fingers pointing towards the en-suite as if reaching for Eric. He tucked his arm under his chest.

Eric came out carrying a flannel and Dele watched him, heart aching, as he climbed on the bed and tenderly wiped the back of Dele’s thighs. Dele’s eyes stung. Eric kept his gaze down, concealing that blue gaze Dele could read so well. Eric was still flushed from sex but he looked miserable, mouth tight at the corners.

Dele swallowed past the lump in his throat.

He wanted to say, _Eric, I’m sorry_.

He wanted to say, _Eric, it’s okay_.

He wanted to say, _Eric, we’ll be better_.

He wanted to say, _Eric, I love you_.

Most of all, he wanted to say, _Eric, do you still love me?_

_Eric, what will happen to us?_

The silence said it all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...how about break up sex OOPS 
> 
> i was just feeling it, anon! on to the fluffy ones next, i promise! if you guys have more, just hit me up at clarespace.tumblr.com and i’ll write it ~~eventually~~
> 
> feedback like kudos and comments makes me really happy, you know <3


End file.
